


Fallout Attempts

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Plot? What Plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several shorts as I try to get a feel for characters and the Fallout4 world. Expect random things, cutes, and doggie loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles!

The woman shivered and curled up more in the sleeping bag, peering out at the vast sky above. Even though she knew better, there seemed to be more stars above then almost ever before.

 _Its the lack or city lights._ That little voice of Cassidy's logical side whispered in a part of her mind, offering up a memory of her childhood. A week spent on a great-uncle's farm, with only fields of carrots and wheat and hobby rabbits, but it was the first time she had seen the milky way above. Now she could see it almost every night, when the eerily beautiful, yet sometimes deadly storms rolled in.

There was no man made buildings where they camped that night, it was her preferred place to take shelter. Yet Cassidy didn't quiet have the same traveling endurance as her companion did. So they found a repetitively safe place to camp as it started to get dark, having a fire small enough to fit on a plate, and long enough to cook dinner. It was her turn for sleep, having stayed up watching over the ghoul that had seemed to conk out beside her with all the ease one used to this world.

Cassidy sighed and attempted to wriggle down more into her sleeping bag, tucking the edges around her head a little more in an attempt to stay warm. It always seemed colder when one was 'camping' out in the Commonwealth 'Waistband' at night, and without that much body mass for her...  
  
"You okay sister?" John Hancock asked in a soft voice as he came back from walking around, his eyes able to pick out details in the dark she couldn't. The man tilted his head at the answering, sleepy mumble from the sleeping bag he had been in a few hours ago, the ghoul moved quietly over after scanning around, settling down beside the shorter woman. Not unlike how she sat near him in her shift, but he shifted to half lounge, facing to keep an eye out with his back to the bluff's wall. Yet he reached out to drape an careful arm over the sleeping bag and the woman's legs, a hesitant attempt to provide some sense of another living being that was there and protection in the vulnerable time of sleep.

The woman shifted under him, curling around the man's back a little, getting comfortable so nothing was digging into her softer stomach area. Yet the man noted that she started to relax, Cassidy seemed to be touch orientated- and Hancock hadn't lived this long without being able to read people or the other even the subtlest motions.  
  
The black eyed ghoul sighed after hearing the quieted sounds of the woman's breathing ease into a real sleeping pattern, "I got you're back sister." Hancock said, voice low so not to disturbed his companion's rest.  
  
He didn't disturb the woman's needed rest when he got up to look around, and the one insectoid creature that came too close was easy to take out with his knife. 

  
When the predawn grey light started, the precursor to the flood of light of day, it found the two settled. It wasn't something uncommon, there was a time when Hancock hand to slowly re-adjust to the day, but with four side currently protecting them, camp being against a bluff with a over hand and slight curve around them. So Hancock felt safe enough taking a breather.

  
Cassidy blinked, not lifting her head, holding still, but not tensing as she she registered that she was awake, and oddly comfortable. Slowly realizing why, with the taller ghoul half laying, half lounging behind her, but she had edged back in the sleeping back until she was against him. Hancock hadn't minded it seemed, hadn't pushed her away, even draping an arm over, holding his shotgun. A strange shield, but something that would defiantly wake her up if something attacked. Lifting her head, peeking out of the semi warmth of the sleeping bag to look around.

  
"Morning sister." Hancock's voice was a little growly, but it was a neutral sound. "ready to get going?"  
  
"Hmm....hufmp." Cassidy shifted and edged closer to the ghoul, ducking back down and hiding from the morning.  
  
The ghoul snorted before the man shifted to rest his head back down on his arm, looking over the bundle. "I agree."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Good plan, lets stay a bit more... I got some bug meat for you last night for breakfast?"  
  
"Eewww..."  
  
"Heheh."


	2. Sad Cute?

The semi heat of the day was being blown out, and the scared man tried to scent at the air, but the second most feature of a ghoul was the lack of a nose. More of a nasal ridge really, to get air in and in turn the sense of smell was understandably diluted quiet a lot. But some human instinct that couldn't be repressed, something that was used to thousands upon millions of years of evolving on a weather dominated world. It let the ghoul still identify the smell of a storm coming soon, maybe a little later then a whole human would but it was there in the air, and the slowly increasing breeze had something... warm and foreign on it coming from the south.   
  
Hancock shifted the hand basket in his left hand, it had dinner and rations for the next few days, as he paused to scan around for any dangers that might have came up on his injured companion while he was hunting and picking some things from the nearby, but abandoned farm. What he fond wasn't trouble but something that was a rather odd sight. At least one that he wasn't used to see, he only just started traveling with Cassidy though.   
  
The woman had her hair tied back loosely, and her left arm was still wrapped and held against her side that Hancock had done. It was good she hadn't managed to undo that in the day, but she was directing the two dogs, Baby Girl and Dogmeat were happily digging up holes in the ground. The black rottweiler who was adopted after Cassidy had come across former Raiders camp, with the raiders missing, and confused dogs that fell in love with the woman that fed them and took them back to Sanctuary. Baby Girl wagged her stump of a tail as she sat, done with the task, and after a praise and ear scrub, got a treat.  
  
Dogmeat popped up out of his hole, the Shepard barked an alert, but the harsh edge faded as he saw who it was. the longer tail wagged as he came loping over with the other dog, both taking a long few moments to sniff over and approve of Hancock- and his basket of too be dinner.   
  
"Well, hello to you too," Hancock grinned as he shifted, holstering his shotgun on his back to rub black cropped ears, "You're not getting this yet." he told the dogs, the male Shepard bounding back to his task after remembering he was doing work for a treat.   
  
"Welcome back." Cassidy smiled at the ghoul, relaxed again at seeing a friendly person. "You got something?"  
  
"Thank you sister," Hancock grinned, he looked at the assortment of small and medium boxes on the other side of Cassidy's chair, and the table of the restaurant that was still standing outside. Well, it hadn't but he had turned it up right before leaving to hunt. "What have you been up to?" He arched an eye ridge, his keen gaze picking up the papers attached to the boxes, and copies on edges of some of the other holes in the ground that where dug by the dogs. Held in place by a stone on the paper so not to blow away.  
  
"I...um..." Cassidy looked around at her project, she blushed looking back up at the ghoul as he came close enough to see what was in the box on the table as he set the basket on it away from the papers and still interested dog noses. "Trying to be respectful..." the shorter woman said in a soft voice, in that way of one expecting to be made fun of.  
  
Hancock looked around again, and stared for a moment at the skull and other assorted human bones inside the box. All neatly placed inside and on top of folded fabric to maximize space, and have room for a second smaller box with the bleached, delicate infant bones and fragments. The man stood straighter as he turned to look over at Dogmeat just as the dog finished and came over to sit to show he was done. There was a total of twenty holes, and three spots that looked like they were filled in.  
  
Fact slid against fact and the ghoul blinked, turning back to smile at Cassidy, glancing behind her to the entrance of the building where there had been a skeleton in tattered pants and a shirt, hanging on the old payphone. It wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Cassidy?" Hancock asked as he stepped over, glancing at the papers again ( _Person, found in male clothing just inside to the right of the second door._ ) "You've been doing this when I've been gone?" he asked, knowing she had been fussing the night before about cleaning up the back rooms, the area they had camped and would again the next few days.  
  
Cassidy nodded, "Yes... I've done it faster before with two arms." The woman shifted in her seat. "It just...seems so...so _wrong_ leaving them like _that_." she waved at the boxes on the outside with their papers, who was found where, and if there was any cloths that hinted at the gender.  
  
The scarred man pulled another chair over, letting Baby Girl lick his hand and wrist as he pet her, "Thats... really sweet sister" Hancock said, smiling as she looked up at him surprised, "You're right... never really thought much about it. But these bones were people once." Hancock nodded, reached up to rub at his neck and sighed, "You really are a soft heart you know that?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that," The woman looked down and away, only to glance back up as the man leaned over to put a textured hand over her good one. Cassidy was cool compared to the heat the black eyed ghoul put out normally.  
  
"You're right," Hancock agreed, "There's nothing wrong with that. Or this, we have time now to do something about it right?"  
  
"You're not bothered?" Cassidy asked, it seemed like she had gotten negative reactions to her actions before.  
  
Hancock shook his head, "No. Its a good idea." And, if anyone moved in that needed a safe place, it would be a bit more welcoming. "Need any help?"  
  
The woman relaxed, and smiled honestly back at the ghoul, he found he liked the look, "Yeah, I haven't had a chance to look for markers. It doesn't have to be big. I've used bricks before and etched into them."  
  
The tri-corn hat tipped and then bobbed as Hancock nodded to his left, behind the building, "I saw some loose ones over there. I could get those on the ground." It wasn't much, but maybe it was enough for the world, to lay to rest a few of those from when the bombs dropped.  
  
"It should be enough," Cassidy assured, peeking at the hand basket, "All that's left is getting the right writing on the spots." She said, grateful that Hancock hadn't been condescending.   
  
"Well, looks like you have some tools here," the man poked at the other things on the table, "I can give a crack at it, but if you can start on dinner for us."  
  
"I could....is this milk?" Cassidy blinked at a glass bottle with an improvised cap on top. it was enough to get her to stand up and look at what was in the shopping basket. "How did you get that?"  
  
The ghoul grinned again, shrugging, "You really don't want to know sister. Might want to check it though with that magic stick."  
  
"Its not magic." but Cassidy was retreating into the building, to where their packs were, even the saddle bags the dogs had.  
  
Hancock got up, after giving the two dogs another treat each- he was determined to spoil them as much as their owner. Picking up the heavy hand basket the man walked in after, one black furred body almost tripping him, and a brown furry body running ahead to sniff around once more. Then as the two dogs started to roll and in a play fight, Hacock set the basket on the counter, noting that it looked _cleaned._  Not just cleared off but scrubbed along with a few other surfaces, so it seemed logical for him to put out the gathered and hunted food there, the meat was wrapped up in cleaned tarp pieces so not to leak everywhere. Not only for the 'cross contamination' thing that Cassidy grumbled about constantly, but also the fact there wouldn't be a blood trail for wild mutated creatures to fallow him back.  
  
"I leave you for half a day and you get stuff done sister." Hancock said, impressed as he peeked into the kitchen area.  
  
"It was longer then that, but the water's clean here, very, very little radiation in general... well, just in the case of the building and water." Cassidy's voice was muffled at first before she came from that back room- a back office connected to 'walk in' as she called it, it looked like a safe place to be in, and even had some sealed sugar and other things that made the woman happy and start talking about cooking again.  
  
That talk about cooking had Hancock offering to hunt, if she would try and make some of the things he mention. That was in part the reason he took so long, not just the hunting but the though that the more things he found that were eatable and non meat related he might try something pre-war like for dinner.  
  
Cassidy had her small device in hand, with a thin needle like rod that she poked into water and food when trying to find out how much radiation was in it. The woman paused, staring at all that the ghoul managed to put in the basket, and then she squeaked, started and... delighted?  
  
"Whoa!" Hancock lifted his arms, started as he had a squeaking woman hugging him tightly, "Oohh, not that I'm complaining," The scarred man too a chance to hugged Cassidy back, "But what is this for?"  
  
"Where did you find _onions_?" Cassidy squeaked again, not having realized just how much she missed them until seeing and smelling the things once more.  
  
"In an old store," Hancock said, making a note to go back now, "There was a whole bunch of the things growing around, there was a hole above to give the things light and water I guess."  
  
"Can we go there before moving out?" Cassidy asked hugging the lean strong frame again, "That's the place to the west?"   
  
"Yeah," Hancock gave into temptation, hugging and lifting the woman up off her feet for a few moments, getting a giggle and then rested her back down on her feet, "We can. These things that good?"  
  
"Yes... oh," Cassidy stood straight, wincing as she registered the pain from that bout of activity, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle, a sign that her strained shoulder was getting better.  
  
"Sorry about that," Hancock frowned a moment, "You alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," Cassidy assured, adjusting her wrapped arm in the improvised sling before picking up the device, poking it into the onions first. From the happy squeaks, Hancock guessed it meant the things were safe to eat, and once everything else was double checked, the rag-doe milk passing inspection as well. Cassidy started to take the things into the kitchen, "I'll start on dinner!"  
  
"Need any help?" Hancock asked, peering after.  
  
"Not yet!" The woman assured around the corner.  
  
"Okay, yell if any rad-roaches wonder in."  
  
"Eeeewww... you'll hear me trust me."  
  
Hancock grinned, that particular discussed tone seemed to be reserved just for the changed bugs of the world and it was something the man loved to hear, and the grossed out nose scrunched was cute. He walked out, Dogmeat trotting after and then beside him, while Baby Girl stayed to supervise the making of their dinner.   
  
"Find something?" Hancock asked a few minutes later when the dog gave an alert bark, digging at the ground at something but the fallen bricks the man had seen before. The crouched down near the spot, the scared man looked and took the small lunch box that Dogmeat pulled out. "Heeellllooo.... _Good dog!_ " Hancock grinned, slipping the stash of full tins in his pockets, and the caps that were in the bag that Dogmeat also pulled out of the dirt. He gave the strip of jerky in the box to the dog, guessing that's mainly what the hound had sniffed out. Giving Dogmeat one last ear scrub before picking up some of the bricks. "Good dog, lets go do a good thing huh?"  
  
Dogmeat gave a big canine grin, the large dog lifting to sneak in licky-kisses, and after watching what Hancock picked up, gave a strange look but grabbed a brick gently in his jaws. The Shepard wagged his tail, fallowing after, finding out he got a pet or a treat when ever he brought another brick to the ghoul in the evening, and between the those time Dogmeat alienated between laying on the man's feet or checking on the other two inside.  
  
It was just getting dark when the smell of dinner hit Hancock. The scarred man lifting his head and snorted, sniffed before turning around to peer inside. He set the brick and screwdriver down on the table, going to investigate. still pleased that the power was working. Who ever had this place before the war seemed well off enough to have their own power source in the basement it seemed, so there was a few working lights still, but many of the places around did so it didn't stand out.   
  
"How's it going in here sister?" Hancock noted the dogs both laying down in front of the door, peering intently at the kitchen waiting for food. "Smells good," he said once close enough to get the scent that was stronger then from the wiffs he could detect outside. Now he could see two of the rad-stag stakes cooking on the electric grill in the kitchen, drawing power from the generator likely.  
  
It really did look look, having and almost done.  
  
Hancock stepped over the dogs, reaching out to grab a few plats that looked to have been cleaned as well. Two bowls where sitting aside cooling, the food for the dogs, and a good amount this time. He tried to sniff again, and eyed the small piles of cooked things that were the other things he brought, and the bottles set out. He picked up one and eyed the partly faded label, "What's....theeeme?"  
  
"Thyme," Cassidy offered, "Its an herb. I found seeds back in the walk in, I hope they can still sprout... that would make things better." She smiled, offring a sleek kitchen knife and a fork, "Want to cut the stake in half?"  
  
"Ooo," Hancock took the utensils, examining the sleek blade with admiration. after a moment he nodded, "Looks done...what's that?" he asked noticing the bowl of fluffy white on the counter.  
  
"Desert," Cassidy grinned, "I found those sweet berries you said were safe to eat." grabbed one of the plates and held it for Hancock to flip the first, larger stake onto, the smaller one next.   
  
"Well," the man blinked as the stakes had to be cut ahead of time to half inch slices and the other things devided and piled onto the large plates, and there was still left overs. "Don't I feel spoiled tonight. Fancy dinner and even a desert?"  
  
"Are you complaining?" Cassidy arched an eyebrow, balancing her plate as well as one of the to be dog bowls, "There's nothing wrong with trying to make something better.... or well, like it used to be, not really 'better' exactly."  
  
"I'd say this better is good." Hancock assured, reaching a long arm out to grab the other bowl for Dogmeat. "Nora and all them would be so... what did you fall it?"  
  
"Jelly," Cassidy said in a strange accent, but giggled and blushed, setting her food down on the counter. "Okay puppies, who's hungry?" Baby girl and Dogmeat both barked, tail and tail stump wagging and wiggling as the two arranged themselves. The black dog sitting in front of Cassidy, while the male bounced in place, then sat at Hancock's side.   
  
The ghoul grinned, his food set aside on the counter as well, as he dropped down to his knees, letting Dogmeat poke his noise into the foot and then started to pet and scrach along the shepard's back. "good boy!"  
  
"At least make him remember his manors." Cassidy protested, Baby girl was waiting for the bowl to be set down before eating, though at a slightly faster rate. The rottweiler wasn't as used to the concept of getting food almost all the time yet.  
  
"Naaaaah," Hancock grinned, "he gets to eat how he wants tonight."  
  
"....did he find drugs for you again?" Cassidy frowned for a moment, then rolled her eyes as she got her food and moved to sit at a booth, it already had cups and a pitcher of something and another of water. "I found some tea!" she chirped, ignoring the snort before the taller, scarred man sat as well.  
  
Or, rather lounged in his side of the booth. Hancock however could watch the expanse of the Commonwealth out the front windows behind Cassidy, and she could watch the road that was now behind him. "Maaaaybe... ooh, this is good." Hancock sat up a little as she took a bite out of his steak slice. "That...thyme stuff changed the taste this much?" he was tempted to try and take something to further enhance the taste... but the man had to stop eating first and he really didn't want to now.  
  
"And other spices that were back there." Cassidy nodded, speaking between smaller bites, but her eyes had half lidded, taking her time to enjoy the dinner that was so familiar as it was different. "I hope they had time to try and make a slow cooker back...back at sanctuary." she couldn't quiet call anything really 'home' yet. Though this place was nice... Sanctuary was far safer. more so after all that Nora and the Minutemen were doing for it.  
  
"Vou caking chem?" Hancock asked around a mouth full of something, a tato and carrot root mixed with new spice and enough heat that even he could taste it well.  
  
"Don't talk with you're mouth full," Cassidy wrinkled her nose, looking away, "Looks weird. And yeah, as many as Baby Girl can carry. going to let them know to come back for that kitchen set up too... or maybe there will be some in the mall..."  
  
Hancock swallowed, licking some of the juices off his face and lifting a arm to wipe the rest off, knowing a ghoul face without the fully formed lips any more was a little less table-manor friendly. "We could always check before going back south Cassidy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but you have to tell me what that dessert is."  
  
"Just the berriers and whipped cream."  
  
Hancock frowned then arched an eye ridge, "....what's whipped cream?"  
  
"Something far better to be addicted to." Cassidy gave one of her rare impish smiles.  
  
"...now you have even more of my attention sister."


End file.
